My Heart Beats For You
by Sheafdreamer
Summary: 'I need you to stop...so I can kiss you.' Here we go! Arizona was heart broken after everything she had been through. She had to be independent and she wasn't sure if she should be with someone again. Eliza had come to help her heal. They really liked each other but Arizona hesitated. She was scared. What would happen to them? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time being an author and I'm far from perfect. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

'I need you to stop…so I can kiss you.'

'Oh…'

'Stop!' Eliza pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes as I felt the presence of her softest lips. I had missed this. I had missed being kissed by a gorgeous woman who I truly cared about.

We pulled back with our eyes locked. Eliza was smiling. I could see the excitement in her beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe I had just been kissed by Eliza, the Eliza Minnick! The one I had been thinking about all month.

'Thanks!' Eliza said it before I tried to say a word.

'For what?' I gave her a confusing look.

'For shutting up for me!' Eliza smirked.

'Well, I'd be very happy to do so if you needed me to.'

'I think I will need your favour quite often though. You sure you can oblige?'

I blushed and suddenly I didn't know how to answer. I looked at the pretty lady in front of me with my hands clung to her waist. I opened my mouth without saying anything. I looked at her again. She nodded slightly, expecting me to say something. But I didn't , I couldn't. Before I managed to speak a word, Eliza already said goodnight and gave me a kiss on my cheek. She released my arms and turned around to get her car. She left with disappointment clearly on her face because I hesitated. _What had you done Arizona Robbins? Argh!_

Standing in the parking lot and watching Eliza's car disappear, I was so mad at myself but, was I really the one to blame? I was afraid of making commitments again after all the dramas in the past few years. I had been so insecure after the love of my life left me. I didn't think I could trust anyone anymore. She had said she wouldn't leave me but she had eventually done. After what happened between us, I thought it would be best for me to rely on nobody but myself. Being independent would probably be the safest choice so I wouldn't hurt anyone and be hurt by anyone. Although I knew I did something very bad that hurt Callie so much, it wasn't the only reason of our divorce. There had been so much going on and I had tried to be strong and brave since Callie had left. I realised that I had been used to being on my own again. Even though somehow I always knew that I wanted to have someone again, someone that I could wake up to, share the evening with and simply talk about anything, I doubted that I'd ruin this budding romance again if I decided to take that further. I was scared that if I rushed things through, everything would be messed up again. After being on my own most of the time, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to have someone in my life again, especially when this person was so perfect.

* * *

I made it home. I was lying on my bed, going through what had just happened this evening. The disappointed Eliza popped up on my mind again. I couldn't estimate how much pain I'd caused for her. Of course I had feelings for her but I hadn't been confident anymore since the plane crash and everything I had been through. What I knew was that I had been attracted to this smart green-eyed woman since the day I met her. Eliza was too good for me. She was nice, smart and funny. These few months had been my happiest time since I became single again. I picked up my phone and wanted to text her. But what should I say? Anything I would say would just make things worse. Apologise? Explain? I didn't even know what I wanted. I was scared of making promises to her. I was scared that we wouldn't be happy. I didn't know if I was ready to start a new relationship or not because I didn't want to go through all the pain again. I wanted someone that I could actually rely on and spend the rest of my life with. But honestly I didn't know if Eliza would be the one. I decided to go to bed without sending a text to her.

My alarm went off. I was tired because I didn't sleep well last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Eliza and her gorgeous smile. I missed her. Since we got closed, we'd always talked on the phone before we went to bed when we were not on call in the hospital. Last night, I missed her voice. I checked my phone. No unread messages. I sighed. She didn't even text me but why would I expect her to? It was my fault. Anyway, I had to get to work in an hour. I did my morning routine, quickly brushed my teeth, got changed and put some makeup on.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital on time. I parked my car and saw Eliza's car already here at its usual space. This meant there was a very high chance that I would bump into her today. I'd missed her and I wanted to see her but what should I say to her? I didn't know what to do. I headed to my office and changed to my scrubs. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

'Come in.'

'Dr Robbins, have you got a minute? I need you for a consult.' Eliza said as she opened the door and came in.

'Um…sure, what is it?' I was surprised and hadn't expected to see Eliza this soon.

She talked me through her case of a 15-year-old girl diagnosed with spinal fracture in a professional way. So I did my job and seriously looked into her case. She wanted me to see her patient with her so I did. We walked along the hallways without saying a word. It was weird and very awkward. I kept searching for words to say but I failed. I couldn't even look at her.

'Thanks for the consult Dr Robbins.' She said as we walked out of the ward. 'I have students to see. I'll see you around.' She turned around without mentioning what had happened between us.

'You're welcome. Eliza.' I responded. I wanted to talk to her but maybe I shouldn't.

Throughout the whole day I knew she had tried to avoid me. I missed having her around. I missed having lunch with her. I missed being teased by her. Argh! I couldn't stand this anymore. I needed to talk with her even though I didn't know if it was a good time to speak. Should I take our relationship further? Or pretend nothing had happened last night and continue to play this game? Without being able to see Eliza was driving me crazy so I decided to page her to my office at the end of our shifts. Arizona Robbins, it was about time to confess.

* * *

Hit the review button! Please let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your kind words! This is the second chapter! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Right after I decided to page Eliza, my pager went off and I was paged 911 to the ER. I quickly ran down from my office. There was an 8-month pregnant woman in a car accident. I had to get the baby delivered immediately and the mother had to have her own heart surgery afterwards. Everything was so sudden so I didn't have any spare time to think about my personal problems. It was urgent to perform the surgery and do a C-section to save both the big and tiny humans' lives. By the time I finished the surgery, it was already midnight. I was very exhausted. My shift went long because of this unexpected patient but I was happy that the little one could be born to have a mother. After the surgery, I got changed and was ready to go home. I checked my phone, hoping Eliza would leave me a text since we hadn't talked all day except the consult this morning. I had a missed call! I was expecting to see her name when I unlocked my phone…it was an unknown number. I walked to the car park, wanting to give Eliza a call but I guessed she had already gone to bed. I really needed to talk to her so I finally decided to send her a quick text before I drove home.

 _'_ ** _Hey, how was your day? X'_** I tried to be cool and hoped everything between us was cool as well.

I put my phone onto the passenger seat and made my way home.

* * *

It was rainy this morning and I was still very sleepy after a late night. I didn't want to get up but I had to. Suddenly I heard a beep from my phone. It could be Eliza! I got up immediately and opened that text. It was from Bailey…she was reminding me of the board meeting today. Eliza hadn't replied me. I got that. I was sure she was still very mad at me. Of course she had every right to and I was just Dr Robbins to her now.

I made my way to the hospital. I was walking from my car to the main building and I heard that someone was walking up to me and I recognised that it was the sound of Eliza's heels. It was mixed with some giggles. I turned around. It really was Eliza! Wait, who was the brunette walking next to her? Was she a doctor in this hospital? I didn't think I had seen her before though. They obviously came in together. Did Eliza spend the night with her? No way this was happening!

'Morning! Dr Robbins!' Eliza smiled at me.

'Hey good morning!' Really? Dr Robbins again? I still pretended to be cool and smiled back to Eliza in front of whoever that was.

She didn't intend to stop and have a conversation with me. She just walked past me. _They_ walked past me. Eliza was talking and grinning to that woman. No wonder she didn't reply me. I supposed she had been busy all night with that woman. There was no way that female stranger could steal Eliza from me! I couldn't stand this. Seeing her with another woman annoyed me but I could blame nobody but myself. I was the one who ruined our budding romance. I needed to do something! I couldn't just give Eliza away, could I? Wait, she looked happy though. The disappointing look she gave me the other night had disappeared. I loved seeing her smile and she was smiling delightfully now. I knew I couldn't promise her anything. Sigh. I didn't want to start a relationship with her when I was still so unsure. It wouldn't be fair to her. I didn't want her to be hurt. Perhaps she deserved someone else who could commit to her and make her happy although I wished I could be the one. Maybe that woman could give her what she needed. As long as she was happy, whether this person was me or not didn't matter anymore, did it?

I went to the board meeting after getting a coffee from the cafeteria. We needed to talk about the new residency programme today. Jackson Avery suggested board members interfere in it and fire Eliza Minnick. There was an intense discussion about her. Bailey and Avery almost had a fight. Every word I heard about how bad Eliza had been just annoyed me so much! I couldn't hear people complaining about her because I knew she was good for all of us. She wasn't our enemy, at least she didn't come here to fight with Webber as everybody thought she did. I was fed up with the meeting and I needed a bit of alone time to calm myself down. While I was walking along the hallways to my office, I saw Avery and Eliza arguing over whether the residents could perform one of the surgeries he was about to do.

'You are not welcomed on my case… and in this hospital. There's no way I'm letting you and the residents steal my surgery! Oh wait, you people like to steal right? Surgeries, jobs…' Avery pointed his finger to Eliza as he talked.

Who did he think he was? How could he speak to Eliza like that? He was totally out of line. I so wanted to go out there to have her back and punch Avery in the face. I almost did but I hesitated…again. Instead I hid myself at the corner. I shouldn't give her a hope.

'I'm not asking for your permission. I'm here to inform you, Dr Avery. I suggest that you talk to the chief if you are not satisfied with anything I am doing right now. Our residents need to learn by performing real surgeries and I'm only doing my job.' Eliza stated.

'I'm a board member. I own this hospital and you could be fired anytime.'

'Go ahead then! What are you waiting for?' Well said Eliza! Avery was shocked. 'I'll see you in the OR.' Eliza walked away after making a victorious scene.

* * *

After finishing my surgery, I was ready to head to the attendings' lounge. I opened the door and Eliza was right in front of me. I could see the anxiety and frustration in her eyes.

'Hey Eliza, you okay?' I asked.

'I'm fine, Dr Robbins. I have a surgery now. See you!' She walked out of the room.

Her beautiful green eyes were teary. She wasn't fine for sure. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and give her a tight hug. Did it have anything to do with what happened between Eliza and Avery earlier? But she won that battle and she was so confident in front of him. Would it be something else that made her sad? I wanted to know why she was upset because I was worried but who was I to care about her? I wasn't in the place to. Besides, she probably had someone else to share her problems with anyway. I didn't want to think about Eliza and tried to clear my mind but it seemed impossible. I couldn't concentrate on my work for the rest of the day and I just wished my shift could end sooner.

* * *

I had been doing paper work in my office for hours. It was 6pm now and I could get out of here at 8pm. I decided to go to an on call room to rest for a bit. I went to my favourite on call room at the far end of one of the hallways on the third floor. It was always quiet in there and no one could disturb me. I opened the door and I saw Eliza sitting on the bedside and sobbing.

'Hey what happened? I knew you weren't okay. Please talk to me.' I said as I locked the door.

'Nothing. I'm fine.' Eliza wiped her tears from her cheeks and stood up.

'No, you aren't. Why can't you just tell me and let me help you?' I said as Eliza wanted to leave and I immediately gripped her wrist. 'Please!'

'Get off me!' Eliza tried to have me loosen my grip on her but I refused to. 'Let me go!' She yelled at me and started to lose control and bursted into tears again.

Seeing her like this just broke my heart into pieces. I quickly pulled her into my arms without a second thought regardless of how she was struggling to leave. I held her and tried to calm her down. 'Let me go!' She yelled again and tried so hard to push me away but I wouldn't let her and held her even more tightly.

'No, I am not letting you go. I am here. For you.' I put my hand on her hair and left no space between us and she was finally falling into my arms and putting her head onto my shoulder.

'You aren't. You don't even want me! ' She was still crying. Her voice was trembling and her words literally stabbed me in the heart. 'I was like invisible to you. You hid yourself! I know you don't want me!'

'I do. I do. I just…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry. I am not going anywhere. I promise.'

 _Promise?_ It came out of nowhere but I meant it. I just wanted to give her reassurance at this moment. It was easier to be said than I had thought it would be. I could feel that she started to melt into my embrace and put her arms around my waist. She wouldn't stop crying. The pain I'd caused her wouldn't stop either. Words couldn't express how sorry I was. I wouldn't care anymore about whoever she was with earlier and all my crappy thoughts about my past. I never truly considered her feelings and what she really needed until this moment. All I had been thinking about was myself, my fear and my old wounds. I had been finding excuses to hide myself and avoid her. What a coward I was! I'd thought that deciding not to take our relationship further would be best for us but obviously I had made her sad, very sad. I shouldn't even have thought about that. I didn't know what would happen to us in the future but right now I was sure that we wouldn't be happy if I gave up on us. She clung herself to me and buried her head into my neck. She needed me. I would hold her for ages if this was what she needed. All I wanted her to feel now was my presence, my support to her and how much I cared about her. I wanted her to feel loved.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Hit the review button please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Feeling her breathe on my chest, seeing her sleep in my embrace, hearing her heart beat against my body… What had I been trying to do but this? I didn't understand what I had thinking anymore. How could I turn away from Eliza? How could I not want her? I had never seen her like this, crying with her broken heart. I had always seen the strong and tough Eliza. The one who was always capable of facing hate and dealing with problems. She had never been the weak one, at least in front of me. I felt terrible about making her feel so miserable but she seemed fine and happy this morning when she'd come in with that female stranger. I was confused. I didn't understand what had been going on with her.

I placed a kiss on her forehead while she was still sleeping after her exhausting emotional breakdown. Tear trails were still on her face but she looked adorable when she slept. I couldn't help myself and I had to kiss her again. She stirred a little bit when I placed another kiss on her hairline.

'Hey, you feeling better?' I asked softly.

'Um…yes…' She woke up and tried to untangle herself from me. Her body was tense from my touch.

'Don't go. Talk to me, please.' I tightened my grip on her shoulder. She rested her head on my chest again. 'You gotta tell me what was bothering you and I am listening right beside you now.' I reassured her with my hand stroking her arm. 'Was it about Avery? Or… me?' I said sheepishly.

'Can I say both?'

'Of course you can.' I sighed. 'But you seemed very confident when you fought with him.'

'I had to be. I mean…I am quite good at doing that. I am used to. People in my workplaces usually don't like me because of my role which brings changes. I can't deny that it is hard sometimes to do my job but I know I am capable of doing it so it usually doesn't bother me too much when someone has to make a scene with me. Today, I'm just having so much on my mind and I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore. I have been thinking about you since that night but you didn't seem ready. I knew clearly that you hesitated. I missed you but I didn't want to be pushy. After I had that fight with Avery, I realised I had no one beside me. All of a sudden I wanted someone to have my back. You know, I just needed someone who would tell me everything was going to be fine but then I thought you didn't want me so I suddenly lost control. I didn't know what to do and things between us were awful. I wanted you to be here for me.' Her voice was breaking.

'I will. From now on, I am always here for you. I will have your back no matter what happens.' I squeezed her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist.

'Why are you so nervous, Arizona? Your heart is beating so fast.' Eliza was concerned.

'I think I am gonna have a heart attack and die here.' I laughed. She giggled. 'Hey, listen. Eliza, I am so sorry for hurting you so much. I didn't know you were going through so much and I was scared of committing to you. I was worried that you and I wouldn't make it and we would end up upsetting each other. So that's why I tried to hide myself because I didn't want to give you or myself any hope but then I realised I was wrong. I was really wrong. No matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings for you, I couldn't deny that I really like you. You have made me so happy ever since I met you.' I couldn't stop smiling and thinking how happy I have been lately.

'You…have feelings for me and you like me?' Eliza did not believe what she heard and she looked up at me.

'Of course I do, silly! Why would I be holding you now in my favourite on call room if I didn't?'

'Well, I would say you didn't seem sure. Why were you so scared…of me then?' She asked.

'I wasn't scared of you, sweetie! I will never be scared of you. I just…' I wasn't quite prepared to tell her about my past so soon. I didn't know how she would react. Would she mind that I had married someone once. I was hoping she wouldn't judge me like my ex-wife did. 'Eliza, what I am going to tell you might freak you out. If you are going to leave, I totally get it…'

'I am not going anywhere. Wait, are you trying to tell me that you have already been married and you have a wife waiting for you to go home to? You know what, I am not going to be a mistress.' She raised her eyebrows and looked at me seriously.

'No.'

'Oh thank God!'

'I have not been married but I had been. I had been married to someone. I thought she was the love of my life but then so much was going on. We were together on and off but eventually we separated. She is now in New York with our daughter and her girlfriend. Eliza, I know this is too much for you and I totally understand if this wasn't your expected background of mine. Whatever you will think about me, I won't blame you.' I sighed.

'Is that it? What kind of a bitch do you think I am?' She raised her voice. 'What on earth makes you think that I would mind what happened to you? Everyone has a past. Arizona, I like you, the current you, not the old you. I don't care what you did and what happened between you and your ex-wife. What I do see now in front of me is a smart, caring and of course beautiful surgeon. You know how hard it is for me not being able to see your pretty face? Especially when I knew you were avoiding me.' Her voice was sad and she dropped her gaze.

'I thought you didn't need me. I saw that you were happy with someone else and I honestly thought that I couldn't promise you anything so it would be a good choice to give up. I know I was stupid.'

'Someone? Who?'

'Um…that woman with you this morning? You came in with her early in the morning in the same car so I assumed you two were… was I wrong…?' I was embarrassed now. I was pretty sure it wasn't what I thought it was by looking at Eliza's confusing face.

'Arizona! Jesus Chris! You thought I spent the night with my cousin? So I am the kind of girl who sleeps with everyone? Do I look like that to you?' Oh God! I regretted what I said. She immediately wanted to get off bed and leave.

'No! No! Sorry Eliza! I didn't know your cousin worked here but I swear I never thought about you in that way!' I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

'Okay. Just don't ever think that I would easily sleep with anyone.' What about me then? Could I ever be the one she spent the night with? Maybe, but definitely not tonight. There was no rush needed and I didn't want us to be just physically intimate. I wanted someone that I could share my soul with and would really understand me.

Anyway, I was happy that we could talk. I just loved the honesty between us. I could never be completely honest with anyone but I found it very easy with Eliza. She didn't judge me and she didn't care what happened in my past. I couldn't wait to spend more time with her and get to know more about her. Wait… who was I to do all these with her? What were we now?

* * *

 **Should someone say something? Hit the review button:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go!**

* * *

I pulled up my car in front of her house. It was my first time to go to where she lived since we met because we usually drove our own cars when we hung out. This was a quiet neighbourhood and her house… was quite decent surprisingly. I assumed she had moved around a lot so she would only rent a temporary place to stay, which I thought it would be in a more vibrant area for young professionals. But this, was obviously one of the areas for families with kids.

We both got out of my car. I closed the distance between us by walking towards her who was standing on the pavement. I leant against my car, with only inches between us.

'Thanks for doing the driving!' Eliza smiled at me.

'You're very welcome! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning.' As she left her car at the hospital, I had to pick her up in the morning and of course I would love nothing more than seeing Eliza before I started my day.

'You really don't have to do that. I can go in by myself.'

'Nah, I want to. Will I see you tomorrow then?'

'Sure. Um…' What was Eliza going to say? Would it be the same thing as I had been thinking since we left the on call room? Should I be the one to say it? Looking at her adorable face and hearing her sweet voice, I wish I could just kiss her goodnight and give her an official title in our relationship but I hadn't done this in a long long time. I hated saying things out loud. They were awkward moments as always. 'Goodnight Arizona.' Eliza then turned around to walk to her door.

Is that it? No way! 'I won't have a good night…'

'I'm sorry?' She turned back to look at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

'If… you… don't kiss me goodnight.' I raised my gaze slowly from the ground to her face.

'Oh… I'm afraid you are gonna stay up all night then.' She smirked.

'Why not, Dr Minnick?' I raised my voice.

'Well, I won't until you're ready for it. I don't want you to be scared and run again.' She leant close to me and whispered to my ear. Her long hair brushed my face and that gave me an electric shock. I needed to touch her!

'I am!' I immediately attempted to grab her waist but she was too quick to catch. Argh! Eliza! How evil were you?

'You aren't, until I think you are!' She slightly shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She then quickly went inside her house and left me and my tense body standing outside. She was killing me! How could she be that flirty again after what happened this evening? She was back. The confident and sassy one was totally back.

Lying on my bed, I was going through what happened today. I couldn't stop smiling. I was liking Eliza more and more. The past few days had been awful, without knowing what I wanted to do with the mess between me and Eliza. Things seemed alright now. I was so grateful that we got the chance to talk and confess. I knew things might not get easy as we walked along the paths ahead us but I couldn't wait anymore to hold her hands and have her beside me throughout our whole journey in… the coming year? Ten years? Our lifetime? It was still too soon to tell. Of course I hoped we would be the one for each other but things might be tough sometimes. I preferred a slower approach this time to avoid all the mistakes I had done in this relationship and my past relationships. I wasn't the college girl who was only looking for fun and excitement with my girlfriends. I wanted promises and trust from my beloved one. I knew I was always poor at giving them but I swore I would at least try this time. I would definitely be very willing to walk through whatever we might face with nobody but Eliza. The one who constantly made me catch my breath and my heart beat fast. There was still so much I needed to know about her if I wanted to make us work this time. After all, building up a relationship was not easy at all. Turning around and walking out like I had always done at college and after my divorce were not allowed anymore. Eliza was one that I had really wanted to be with since Callie had left. I understood I would need to put so much more effort in my relationship with Eliza and I was more than willing to do this for her because what she had given me was different from what I had received from Callie. I meant, of course I had had happy times in my last marriage but things were different, my feelings for Eliza were not the same as what I felt for Callie. Eliza just had something special about her and I was yet to find out more.

Although she was trying to tease me and not letting me be intimate with her, I just loved how funny and sassy she always was. This had made me miss her even more when I was not with her. I was happy to see that we finally managed to start our relationship… really? We hadn't really talked about it yet, though I knew she wouldn't say no, right? I fell asleep when I was thinking about how to make everything official. Arizona Robbins! You had to do that! I knew we were kind of together already but I still wanted to make sure that we were both up for it and willing to start this amazing journey together.

* * *

It couldn't be easier to wake up this morning without the need to drag myself out of bed, knowing that I would be able to see Eliza soon as I was going to pick her up for work. I couldn't wait to see her again.

It was 8.15am and I was here outside her house a bit early. Her shift wouldn't start until 9am but I wanted to talk to her about something really important. I was leaning against my car while I was waiting for her to get ready. I had already got her a coffee. Holding it, my palms were sweating because of the heat from the hot beverage and my body as well. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Was I afraid that she wouldn't say yes? I meant, no way that she would say no but I couldn't stop thinking many different answers she would give me.

'Morning! Sorry to have kept you waiting!' Eliza gave me her smile as she walked towards me. Whoa, she looked gorgeous! She was in a light pink dobby shirt and a white skirt. Her black heels…made her look really attractive.

'It's okay! I was early. I've brought you coffee!' I gave her my signature smile back.

'Oh, thank you! I really appreciate it.' I handed the cup to her. She opened the car door but I put my hand against it to close it. 'What's wrong?' She was confused. 'Aren't we going to work?'

I straightened my back and had our eyes locked. I took her free hand in mine. Okay, Arizona Robbins, you had to do this!

'Eliza, you know what? If you want, I can bring you coffee and pick you up every morning. I'd love nothing more than seeing you before I start my busy day, only if you were up for it…' I held me breath, waiting for her to respond. She gave me nothing. What? Did I say something wrong? Maybe she wasn't up for it at all.

Still, nothing… She freed her hand from mine and put it on my cheek. 'No.' Did she really say that? 'You can't just pick me up but you need to drop me off after we finish our shift every day as well. Can you do that? Please?'

'I'd love doing it more than anything.' Oh thank God!

'I'm just joking. Our shift times aren't always the same. We can't do that every day. You don't have to.' She laughed as she released her hand from my cheek. What? It wasn't the point! Arizona, you needed to get to what you had to say! Just say it out loud and you would know!

'Eliza Minnick! Can you just stop pretending you don't know what I am trying to say here?' I was a bit mad, at myself though. Why was it so hard for me to say it?

'I'm sorry. I don't follow.' She furrowed.

'Okay, what I'm saying is…' Spit it Arizona! 'Wil…ou…be m… girlfrien…?' I spoke really fast and slurred that sentence.

'Say it again?'

I inhaled and repeated in a slower pace. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Can you say it louder please?'

'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' I almost shouted.

'I am still not sure if I heard what you said.' Eliza was definitely teasing me! I starred at her, looking very serious and a bit annoyed. She knew it was time to stop all the jokes. 'Just say it again one more time please!' She almost begged.

'Okay, Eliza Minnick, will you be my girlfriend and have me with you no matter what happens? Multiply our happiness when we share joy and divide our problems into half so we can each bear some? Don't you dare ask me to say…' My sentence was cut short by her lips crashing against mine. Oh God I had missed this since that night she kissed me at the parking lot. I kissed her back and pushed her against my car. Her lips had fresh lipstick on but I didn't care anymore if my mouth would look awfully red with lipstick all over. I heated up our kiss a little by putting my knee into her crotch. She responded by biting my lower lips softly. What a fun thing to do to start our beautiful day together. She parted our lips before we couldn't stop taking things further.

'Yes, Arizona Robbins. I will.' She looked me into the eye and I couldn't stop grinning. Arizona, how lucky were you?

* * *

 **Thanks folks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's begin this journey!**

* * *

So I heard from the residents that it was my girlfriend's birthday next week and they were organising her a party. They loved her as their mentor though the attendings didn't quite like her. It was her first birthday since we officially became girlfriends. But birthdays were just normal days to me, I didn't celebrate them especially after Wallace's death. I just hated birthdays even more. My own birthday reminded me of him and how I lost him on the table. It was like yesterday and I still remembered clearly that I could do nothing but let his heart stop beating. Over the years, Callie had always known I didn't like celebrating birthdays so we had lived them just like typical days. No cakes, no gifts, no parties. I assumed Eliza wouldn't do either. She was such a successful, independent and mature woman. I wouldn't assume she was the type who loved gifts, birthday cakes and balloons like teenage girls did. I swore she wouldn't like the idea of surprise birthday party that the residents were planning for her.

'Dr Robbins, are you coming to Dr Minnick's party tomorrow? You two are friends right?' Edwards asked me when we were waiting in the scan room. Obviously no one knew about us yet. Everybody just thought we were friends.

'No, I have a 6-hour surgery tomorrow so I don't think I can make it. Besides, Dr Minnick and I are not friends. I am just being nice to her because I am a nice person and she is my colleague.' I meant, we were still new and I didn't want anyone to think that I betrayed Webber. It wasn't anything like that so I decided to keep our relationship between us, at least for a while.

 ** _E: Hey pretty lady, what are you doing? I miss you 3_**

 ** _A: I'm just prepping for a long surgery tomorrow in my office. Miss you too xxx_**

 ** _E: Oh, I better not disturb you then, bye x_**

 ** _A: No! Come here? Please? xx_**

 ** _E: On my way!_**

I always loved how cute and considerate Eliza was. She was not the clingy type and I liked that about her. We were both busy and had our work to do all the time. I still preferred some private space after being alone for such a long time but sometimes I did like her company. Having someone by my side felt good.

'Come in!' I heard a knock on the door.

'Hey Dr Robbins!'

'Dr Minnick!' I smirked. 'How's your day been?' I stood up from my chair and pulled my girlfriend into my arms with a soft kiss on her lips.

'Not too bad, just can't stop thinking about you.' She returned the favour on my lips with a tighter grip on my waist. All I could do was give her a moan.

'Oh really? I'm sorry, I've been busy all day so I haven't got any time to check in on you.'

'Don't be! I like a hardworking Dr Robbins. That's who I adore! I was going to take you to dinner but I guess you need to continue prepping for your big surgery tomorrow so you wouldn't be up for it.' She gave me a sad smile and she knew me really well.

'That sounds lovely but you're right. I think I need to stay here for a longer while and head home for an early night. I'm so sorry.'

'No worries, what about tomorrow? To celebrate your successful surgery?' Her eyes were full of excitement and expectation from me. I was so thrilled that she was so confident in me but I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep my eyes open after a 6-hour surgery on a tiny baby.

'What if it doesn't go well? I seriously don't know. It's a very complex surgery and I haven't performed it since I did it with Herman a long time ago. And its success rate throughout the past 10 years hasn't been very nice… I really don't know…' I narrowed my eyebrows as I stroked Eliza's back.

'It won't because you're awesome. Arizona, you're the most capable, fantastic and smart surgeon in this entire hospital. No one could have ever done it if the well-known Dr Robbins couldn't do it! Trust me everything will be fine. So tomorrow we'll celebrate… your hard work. Does that sound good?' She gave me the biggest grin of hers and she was so sweet but I seriously couldn't tell if I would be up for that tomorrow.

'I'll…um…let you know after I finish it tomorrow okay?' I grabbed her hips and tightened my grip on them as I put my lips on her mouth again. I hadn't felt so confident in front of someone for very long. Eliza's words were so courageous. I knew I was capable as a surgeon but sometimes a bit of complement wouldn't hurt, especially from my beautiful girlfriend. My hands roamed on her perfect body as my tongue begged for entrance on her lips. She was a little hesitant but eventually she granted me permission. Our heartbeat against each other's just connected us immediately in addition to our tangled tongues. I wanted to feel her in my arms more than anything. I wanted her presence. Hearing her breath and being able to hold her in my arms were things that I had longed for. She kept me company when I needed someone. She gave me reassurance when I lacked of confidence. She was all I needed. I put my hand on the hem of her scrubs and slightly pulled it. She took it in hers and pull away her lips from me. Hearts were beating very fast and our bodies heated up each other.

'I think you need to go back to your books and prepare for your victory tomorrow Dr Robbins.' She smiled.

'Oh no please! I don't care about my stupid surgery now.' I pouted as Eliza released her grip on my waist.

'You do! Oh look at you!' She giggled as she cleaned my mouth which was messed up by her lipstick with the tip her fingers. 'You are the best, okay babe? Goodnight.' She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left my office. How was I gonna concentrate on my surgery now? I needed to go home and have a freezing shower! I hated what my girlfriend just did. I hated that she walked out of my office after coming here for an intense catch up but I also loved how adorable and thoughtful she was.

* * *

 **What will happen? Hit review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry my dearest friends! I have been so busy lately. Apologies xx**

* * *

'Charge to 200. Clear.' I sweated. No response from the mother's body. 'Again. Clear.' No! Please! Stay alive! Your baby hadn't been born yet! I held my breath as my patient was crashing. Shepherd and I just removed her baby's tumour and now she was dying. This couldn't happen! She would make it! Please!

'There's a heartbeat!' Shepherd said as we were both relieved after a few attempts.

'She can't die. She is going to be a mother soon.'

'Nice save Robbins!' I could tell that Shepherd was smiling to me though I couldn't see her face behind the mask.

I went straight to an on call room right after the surgery. I was too exhausted to go back to my office or even move a limb. I needed a nap. All I cared was some rest after almost having a heart attack in the OR. I couldn't have lost this patient. This surgery meant too much for me. It was my first time after Herman left and I didn't want to let her down. Today reminded me of the time I worked with her. It was tough, challenging, intense but worthwhile. God, I missed it, I missed her, I missed having ice cream with her and staying with her all night on the couch, except the part I saw her in the on call room with… though. Apart from that, it was fun with her. We created memories. Not only had I learnt her knowledge, I also had had this amazing bond with her towards the end of my fellowship. I wondered how she was doing now. She might be coping with her new life and moving on. I had moved on too but today just brought back so many images with her. You know how it felt when a certain thing or person popped up in your mind that clung to a whole bunch of emotions and things that we had used to feel and experience? It was indescribable. It was like when you went back to where you were but then you immediately realised that you had left and things had changed even though sometimes those things weren't that pleasant and we didn't even want to go back. It was like evidence that reminded us of who we had been and what we had done. I still remembered me and Callie hadn't been in good terms when I had been working on my fellowship. We had been together on and off. I guessed I couldn't have made it through that period of my life without Herman, without her harsh teaching, mean words, company and our support to each other. It had been scary to know that my marriage had failed and I hadn't got a family anymore. I had had the worst time and I would never forget that horrible loneliness and emptiness that would flood in my head in the middle of the night.

I saved my patient today but there wasn't anything to be happy for. All the memories with Herman and Callie flooded my mind. I usually felt relieved after such a long surgery but today…I needed some time alone to take care of my own emotions and pay tribute to my awesome mentor. After thinking all over my days with Herman, I fell asleep as I was so exhausted after the intense surgery. I didn't even go back to my office to check on my phone. When I woke up, it was already midnight. I was ready to go home so I went back to my office to get changed and grab my stuff. When I stepped into my room, I spotted a piece of cake on my desk. Oh! It must be from Eliza's party! Shit! I did think that I would have dinner with her, not a big party though. I didn't like birthday celebrations but I still thought maybe the two of us could have a quiet evening together. I completely forgot after my long and emotional day. I grabbed my phone from my drawer and tried to see what my girlfriend was doing. Omg, 7 missed calls and 5 unread messages. All from Eliza.

I didn't bother to read the messages before I immediately tried to call her. No response. I tried again. No response. I was sure she was pissed now but I had my own things to deal with! Why did she have to be so clingy? I thought she was quite independent like me. These calls and messages were obviously too many! Why did she have to act like a mother of a teenager? I just wasn't in the mood and I needed some silence! All the Herman and Callie things came back in my mind today and I just wanted some alone time and private space. I wanted to have my own time to think about and deal with my own problems. I didn't want any disturbances. I just enjoyed independence after I lost my family. I didn't have to care about anyone. I could do whatever I liked without telling anyone or asking for approval. I just didn't like this now. I loved spending time with my girlfriend but I also wanted some space between us.

I clicked the message tab after failing to call her.

 _E: Hey babe, I had a pretty good day. How did your surgery go? Let me know when you're free to go! There's more than one thing to celebrate today x_

 _E: Everything okay? I'm always here to listen. Where are you? xx_

 _E: Can you please let me know that you're okay? I'm worried._

 _E: Shepherd told me your surgery went well. What's wrong with you?_

 _E: Fine. I'm going home now. Carry on with whatever you're doing. Bye._

Bye? What did that mean? She was leaving? Were we done? I held my breath and sat down on my chair. There was a sudden flow of guilt in my head… All she cared was how I felt? She didn't even say that it was her birthday… She never asked me to celebrate her birthday. Everything was about me… I meant, I still wanted some private space but I wouldn't want us to end. Arizona Robbins, you were so horrible to have those thoughts just a few seconds ago. So what now? Was she breaking up with me because I didn't reply her messages? I did need to figure this out but how? She wouldn't even answer my call!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) My twitter handle is sheafdreamer follow me for more info about my story! Hit review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the kind words my friends!**

* * *

 _A: Eliza, sorry! I left my phone in my office and I forgot you were waiting for me. Please call me back._

 _A: My surgery went well but… It's complicated… I can explain._

I had sent these two texts half an hour ago and I still hadn't received any texts back from my girlfriend. I tried to ignore her 'bye' and not to mention it in my texts but I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she really broke up with me? I really liked her though I had hesitated before I had started this with her. She had made me happy and I had enjoyed being with her. It wasn't as scary as I had thought it would be. Losing her? It sounded scary. I was so up for this amazing journey with her and we had just started this. There was no way she would do that. Please.

I decided to pop by her house and hoped that I could see her. By the time I arrived, it was one in the morning. Her car was here so at least I knew she was safe in her house. I wanted to ring the bell but I could see that her bedroom was dark. I didn't want to wake her up so I left and planning on coming back in the morning.

* * *

Tossing and turning in my bed, I just couldn't sleep. After today's surgery and what happened between me and Eliza, I couldn't keep my mind off of anything. There was so much going on in my head. If I hadn't started this with Eliza, I would be doing whatever I liked now and I wouldn't bother Eliza's feelings. Now I was worried that I would lose her. If nothing had happened between us, I wouldn't be having so much in my head. Was it a wrong call? After all, I had been on my own quite a long while and maybe I wasn't used to having someone in my life that I sometimes forgot that I needed to be considerate and think for Eliza.

I knew Eliza usually left for work at half eight so I made it to her house before that, hoping to catch her before she left. Her car was still here when I got there. I leant against my car for a while and I saw her coming out from her front door. I immediately walked to her. Her eyes were a bit swollen and I could tell she had cried.

'Hey babe, I am so sorry. Can you let me explain? We can go out tonight and do what you have planned for us.' I said as she was walking towards me.

'I don't think you have the time. You were busy enough to have completely ignored me.' She was emotionless. Okay she was still pissed.

'I didn't mean that. I had so much to deal with and I just forgot…' I tried to grab her hand but she refused to let me.

'You know I was so worried? I know you don't like me being pushy but I still had to know that you were okay. At least you had to tell me that. How could you completely ignore me?'

'I didn't intend to and I said I had so much to deal with. Don't I deserve some private space? I needed some alone time to handle all my emotions! Why can't you understand me?' I was being annoyed and I just wanted her to understand my situation.

'Oh, sorry then! If being worried about you is too intrusive and replying my texts is too much to ask for, I'm now giving you all the space you need and please don't talk to me again.' She left and went to her car.

She didn't even give me a chance to explain and try to understand me! All she did was blaming me! I didn't mean to ignore her texts yesterday. I hated it when no one understood me. She had no idea how I had felt yesterday. All the Herman and Callie thoughts and feelings were horrible. They reminded me of myself at that time and everything I had been through. I was over my failed marriage already but sometimes old wounds hurt. They were like evidence of what I experienced. I thought Eliza would understand. I was sorry for forgetting that she had got plans for us but I had already apologised and honestly not replying texts wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

That was why I had been hesitant. The beginning was great and we both enjoyed having each other's company but problems existed pretty soon. I should have seen this coming. Being in a relationship always stressed me out as I couldn't live my own life. I had one more person to take care of now. Maybe I wasn't ready or Eliza wasn't the one for me. I wanted someone who would get what I thought. But Eliza didn't seem to do so.

What should I do now? She wouldn't even try to understand me. Was this over then? I deserved a clear explanation and a calm talk! But right now wasn't the time. I didn't know how to approach her again unless she calmed down and let me explain to her.

* * *

It had been five days since the fight that morning. I thought giving ourselves a bit of space would do us good and I just hadn't known what to say yet. Thankfully, I hadn't bumped into Eliza at the hospital, or else it would be so awkward before we were ready to talk again. I knew I had wanted to see her though, her beautiful face, very pretty green eyes… My girlfriend was just gorgeous and attractive. Hold on… my girlfriend? Was she still my girlfriend? Sigh…I would need to face our problems and talk to her eventually. We couldn't go on like this. If we were not good for each other and it really had to come to an end, it might be good for both of us. But right now I needed to find her first. Searching all the floors and her department, I couldn't see her. I texted her and asked where she was but she hadn't replied. I asked the nurses in her department and no one had seen her in these few days. Omg, had she gone already? I knew she had a habit of coming and going but there weren't any signs of her leaving. If she really had gone, I couldn't even say goodbye to her and hold her for one last time. I would miss her so much and I probably wouldn't be able to see her again. Was it really an end then? No wonder she said 'bye' in her text and she really meant it. Thinking of this, I suddenly had an urge to see her. I just wanted to pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. I didn't know what I would say to her. Even if we really had to fall apart, I would love a nice goodbye kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I will try to update more often! Let me know what you think about this one :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry my friends. My busy time is almost over and I hope I can update more often. Don't worry! Good things happen to good people.**

* * *

It was almost the end of the day and I still hadn't seen Eliza around. She hadn't replied any of my texts and calls. I had no idea where she was and I swore I would go crazy if I didn't hear from her by tonight. Heading into the attendings' lounge, Bailey was there and she was apparently freaking out.

'Has anyone heard from Dr Minnick?' Bailey asked.

'Um, no. Why?' A few of my colleagues answered her.

'Bailey, what's going on?' I furrowed my brows.

'I sent Minnick to an emergency surgery in Washington and that hospital has admitted a terrorist suspect. That's all I have got right now and I can't reach Minnick.' Bailey was panicking.

What? That was why Eliza hadn't shown up at the hospital? For work? I thought she had left because of me. I was somehow relieved but freaking out at the same time. She was now in the same hospital with a terrorist suspect? No way! This was not happening. My girlfriend was in danger. Yes my girlfriend.

I couldn't believe what I heard from Bailey and I needed to calm myself down to know what to do next. I immediately left and went to my favourite on call room. My heart was pounding and I didn't know what I should do. Whether I should call Eliza, text her or think of any friends in Washington that I could call. I knew that I wouldn't be able to reach her if Bailey couldn't so I decided to send her a text and wait for her to get back to me.

 _A: Hey, reply me asap! Let me know you're safe. I miss you. I am sorry baby._

I couldn't do anything but think about Eliza. Would she be held hostage? Or had died already? Oh God, I couldn't think about that anymore. Nothing else was important but my girlfriend's safety. Lying down on the bunk bed, I remembered I was holding her in this room three weeks ago, promising her that I wouldn't go anywhere and that I wouldn't leave her. And now? What was I doing? Arizona, how could you ever think that you could break your promise to Eliza? I couldn't do that to her. I decided to go on this journey with her and now there was an obstacle. I couldn't just walk out and leave her. I wouldn't let myself do that as I missed her so much. Sigh. I wished she had been here with me, lying in my arms. I couldn't lose her. I knew we had been going out for a few weeks only but I had been really happy with her until the whole personal space thing happened. Having someone with me and knowing that someone cared about me were the greatest things so far since my divorce. I had just realised that how stupid I was thinking that my personal space was more crucial than my relationship with my girlfriend. I swore she would still need to be my girlfriend when she came back. I wouldn't let her go no matter what she would say.

Scrolling my phone for hours now and luckily I hadn't been paged so I could actually have some alone time to wait for my girlfriend's reply. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work now so I decided to rest for a bit. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was already five o'clock in the morning. I was on call tonight but I had been hiding. I still hadn't heard anything from Eliza and this had gotten me more worried. I was scared but I couldn't do anything so I decided to go for a walk inside the hospital. Walking along the bridge outside the chief's office, it was almost dawn now. I had stayed in the hospital all night as I was on call. Stopping in the middle of the bridge, I put my elbows on the rail and appreciated the view. The sky was orange as the sun was coming out soon. I sighed. How wonderful this would be if Eliza was by my side! If I hadn't had the fight with her, she probably wouldn't have gone to Washington. I could have taken her to holiday or whatever. At least I could have said goodbye before she left for work there. What if she died and she would be mad at me forever? I really hated myself. Why was I so stupid and inconsiderate? I should have been grateful that my girlfriend cared about me!

Pulling out my phone to check if I had any news from her. Nothing. I closed my eyes and a tear dropped. I regretted so much that we were not in good place now. Even if she could come back, I was sure she wouldn't forgive me for being such a bitch. I would still respect that if she decided that she wanted to go. I put my phone back in my pocket and put my hands back on the rail.

Suddenly, I felt two arms surrounding my waist very tightly and a warm breath on my neck. 'I miss you too.'

I knew who that was but I was completely caught off guard so I moved away right away.

I turned around and saw Eliza standing right in front of me. I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything. 'Eliza? Why… why are you here? Bailey said you were in Washington with a terrorist suspect in that hospital…'

'Well, I was. But the surgery went better than the original plan so I decided to come back earlier. I read your message when I landed but I was coming to find you anyway. I knew about the terrorist suspect after I left the hospital and I immediately wanted to come back to you. I know how important you are to me and I know I shouldn't have pushed you. I was rude to you that morning. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?' Eliza stepped closer to me and held my hand.

'No… no I mean you shouldn't apologise. I should. I was such a bitch and I should be thankful for you. I swear I would never forgive myself if you died or just left without saying goodbye.' I dropped my gaze and Eliza was still holding my hand.

'Baby, I am not going anywhere and I won't die.' Eliza laughed.

How could she be so perfect? I was apparently the wrong one here and she was apologising to me. She just made me feel guilty. Looking at my adorable and considerate girlfriend, I couldn't help but needed to pull her into my arms. 'I am not letting you go anywhere. I am so sorry. I know sometimes I want some space but I promise I will learn and get used to having you around. I do enjoy being with you. So much. But I sometimes feel different as I usually do because I had always been alone.' Eliza's hand was stroking my back and I loved her touch. I had missed that.

'You just need to be yourself and you will be okay eventually and I swear you won't want me anywhere far from you very soon.' Eliza giggled and I heard her smirk though I couldn't see her face.

'Oh really? Someone is confident huh? I swear you'll feel the same for me then!' I loved how she teased me and my girlfriend was such a sassy lady.

'Well, let's see. I don't really think so though.'

'Haha, what did you say earlier?' I asked.

'What did I say? I said why I came back early.' She sounded confused.

'No. Before that.' I needed to hear that again!

'The part where I wrapped my arms around you?'

'Yeah.'

'I didn't say anything.' She giggled and apparently she knew what I was referring to.

'You did! Say it again! Don't say that you don't want to be near me!' I laughed.

'Nope. I'm not gonna say that again and I can't talk to you anymore. I need to leave a message for Bailey and let her know that I am safe.' Eliza released herself from my arms and turned around to walk away. I could see that she blushed and tried so hard to suppress her laughter.

'No no no! You can't just walk away!' I quickly followed her to wherever she was going. The sun was out now and the whole atrium was so bright. I didn't imagine my shift would end like this. As I was catching up my girlfriends steps, I knew I would follow her no matter what would happen to us.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! Thanks for all your support! I am super grateful for you all. Apologising again for the slow update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You ready?**

* * *

I got changed whilst my girlfriend went to leave a word for Bailey. As she got the taxi here, I said I would give her a lift home. Home. My home? Or her home? I wasn't sure. Of course I wanted to spend more time with her but we hadn't spent any time at each other's houses yet. We always went out for food and sometimes we went to the park. Just… not our homes because we both have house mates. I lived with Andrew and she lived with her cousin, the one I thought she spent the night with. They always spent time together but nothing like that of course. She just came back from Washington and she was exhausted for sure. I didn't mean to do anything. We could just relax and have some breakfast. We both wouldn't need to go to work tomorrow so we could really start our days off now.

We agreed to meet at my car but we didn't say what to do next. Leaning on my car door, I was waiting for my beautiful girlfriend. There she was!

'Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!' Eliza gave me the biggest grin.

'My pleasure.' I couldn't give her a bigger smile. 'Let's go!' I motioned for her to get in my car.

'Where are we going? Eliza asked as she buckled up. She apparently sounded excited.

'Um where do you want to go? I can give you a lift home if you are tired. You might want to sleep all day after the flight.'

'Do you want me to go home? You have something to do?' Her green eyes looked into mine with an adorable pout.

'No baby, don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to be too exhausted. Of course I would like us to spend some time together. I missed you. So much. I just…' Knowing that I had something on my mind, Eliza grabbed my hand.

'What is it Arizona? Tell me.' She looked serious. I wasn't sure if I could ask this and I was scared of what she would say.

'I…I mean…are we okay? I know you are back now but I need to know if we are good. I am so sorry I was horrible to you and now…you are sitting in my car holding my hand. Everything doesn't look real. It's too good to be true. You know? Good things never happen to me.' I furrowed my brows and dropped my gaze. Looking at us holding each other's hands, it was unbelievable. I couldn't believe it was what I was seeing.

Eliza lifted my chin and squeezed my hand. 'Listen honey, no more apologies, okay?' I closed my eye and slightly nodded. 'I just want us to be happy from now on. We both did wrong but why don't we start this all over again and give ourselves another chance? Do you still remember what you promised me the other night in that on call room?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Are you still willing to keep your promise?

'Only if you want me to. You know how scared I was when I thought you were being kept hostage. I can't imagine what would happen if you didn't come back. I need you Eliza.' I gave her a sad smile.

'You know what? I was thinking the same. The first thing I wanted to do after I realised I was lucky to leave early was to come back to you, take you into my arms and kiss you.' She smirked as she leant in closer. I removed a stray of hair from my her face with my fingers. She grabbed my hand quickly and placed a kiss on my palm then put it back on her cheek. I had been waiting for this moment, where I could see her, touch her, smell her…but it had been a while since I last kissed her so I was a little hesitant. She sensed that too. 'Arizona, I know we are not in the best place now but we will be. I am more than happy to have come back to you. If you are worried about anything, tell me so I can share you worries but right now I don't see anything bad in front of me but my beautiful, kind and sweet girlfriend.' She closed the distance between us carefully and put her lips against mine. This was the first time in a while that I got to taste her lipstick again. I missed it. I missed this. Biting down my lower lip, she swiped her tongue on it. I knew what she wanted so I would give her that. Spreading my lips apart, she heated our kiss up with her tongue inside my mouth. The taste of coffee was still in her breath but I liked that. It just reminded me of her presence and how real she was.

Parting for some air, she smiled against my lips. 'I don't want to go home…' She whispered. 'Unless I have a guest like you. We could grab some food. We could have a nice cup of tea. We could…' Wow, honestly I didn't expect that. At least not from her. But I was happy that she said it. I was thinking about how to make that move but gladly she did it first. I was surprised to hear that so I didn't know what to say and the awkward silence came between us. 'I mean you don't have to though, I understand. It's no big deal and I can see you later. I have just come back and you might have other stuff to do…' I cut her off with my lips crashing into hers again. I went for more this time and she gave me more. I trailed down her neck and placed soft kisses on it, leaving my lipstick marks, which were adorable by the way. I wanted everyone to know who left those marks on it. 'Mmmm.' Eliza's hand was in my hair, roaming down to my neck and my back. Realising that we were still in my car at the hospital, I decided to calm myself down and gave a final kiss on her earlobe.

'I don't have other stuff to do.' I whispered under her ear. Her heavy breathing was too loud that she almost didn't hear me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think please so that I know if I should keep going or where Arizona and Eliza should go:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being late! Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

'Welcome. Please come inside.' Eliza gestured towards the hallway of her house when she was holding the door.

'Thank you.'

Stepping into her house, I was welcomed by a homey but modern interior. Her house was quite big surprisingly, for two people. It was decorated by a creamy theme colour and I liked it. Glancing around, I spotted some photographs and frames in front of the TV. Before I walked over to see who those people were in the photos, Eliza got my attention.

'Clare is at work. She is a nurse at the clinic so she is always at work during the day.' Eliza told me as if she already knew what I was thinking.

'Oh okay. Do you share your house with anyone else?'

'Yes, I do. I have a secret girlfriend and my official girlfriend hasn't yet found out about her.' Eliza narrowed her eyes.

'Oh really? You should be really careful then.' I whispered and played along. Eliza couldn't contain some small giggles.

'Um… can I get you anything to drink? I have tea, coffee, water…' She asked me and took my coat.

'Can I have a cup of tea please?' I answered and handed my coat to her.

'Sure. Just give me a few minutes. Make yourself home.' Her smile was the sweetest ever and I could never get tired of watching her smile like this. But I wondered how she could be so calm after what we did in my car just twenty minutes ago. It seemed like she was excellent in controlling herself but to be honest I was not that capable. As much as I wanted to take her to bed right away, I wasn't sure if she wanted it. But she had been so flirty and she didn't push me away when we got intimate earlier. After all it would be our first time and we just reconciled this morning. I didn't want to ruin our beautiful day and time together. I wanted a perfect first-time for us.

Sneaking into her kitchen, she was making our hot drinks. I tried to make every step as quiet as possible and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Oh God, you scared me!' Eliza jumped a little. 'Just give me one more minute, the water isn't hot enough for our teas.' She turned her head a little to tell me.

'It's alright. I only care if my girl is hot enough for me.' I snuggled my head in her hair and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

'Arizona…'

'Hmm?' I didn't move my lips away from her neck, instead I continued kissing her neck and then ear while I roamed my hands on her stomach.

'Our drinks are ready.' How could my girlfriend ignore all my moves here? Who still cared about our teas? Maybe she did though.

'You sure pretty lady?' I turned her around and smiled against her lips, followed by a deep kiss. She responded immediately by putting her arms on my hips and pulled me closer. I cupped her cheeks with both of my hands and swiped my tongue on her lower lip. She granted me access right away. While our tongues were playing their own game, my hands were moving from her cheeks to her back. As we both needed some air, we parted and I started kissing her beautiful jawline, neck and collarbone. She tilted her head upwards to give me more space. Caressing her back, I moved my hands further down to her hips and used one hand to grab the hem of her shirt and the other to squeeze her bottom. The whole situation of my girlfriend coming back to me was making everything hotter and I knew I needed her. When I tried to lift her shirt up for our next step, she grabbed my hand and pulled back with her furrowed brows and a sense of hesitation right in front of me.

'Arizona…' Her clear green eyes looked into mine.

'What's wrong?' I wasn't sure what was going on in her mind.

'I'm sorry. I can't.' She shook her head as she gave me a guilty look.

'You can't what?'

'I can't do this with you. I don't want to have sex with you…yet.'

'Oh…' I stepped back a little and released my grip on her arm.

'Please don't be mad and don't get me wrong. I can explain.' I got it. I understood that she could have all kinds of reasons why she didn't want to have sex with me and I honestly would respect them, respect her, but being rejected wasn't a good thing after all. God, this was so embarrassing. I thought this would be a beautiful and unforgettable first time for us. You know? Our unique time. But instead I was this pathetic woman who wanted to have sex with my girlfriend who didn't even want to do that with me. All of a sudden, I was like the desperate one, which was absolutely disgusting and I hated this feeling.

'Eliza, it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry. I think I should go. I will see you later.' All I wanted to do now was avoid the awkwardness. I gave her a sad smile and turned around but Eliza quickly grabbed my body with her strong arms from the back. I was trapped in her embrace.

'Arizona, I just came back and you're now leaving me? Please stay. I missed you so much. I didn't mean to offend you. I really didn't. Can we at least talk? Please?' Her voice was trembling and she tightened her embrace as she said every word. She was right. She just came back and she reminded me that I couldn't just leave because I needed to keep my promise. I would be too cruel to walk away now.

'Okay, but I need some time.' I turned around and I really meant it. After having such an intense make out and hearing those words from my girlfriend's mouth, I did need some time to calm myself down, both physically and psychologically.

'Sure, take all the time you need. Come find me in the sitting room whenever you are ready.' She kissed my forehead and left me alone in her kitchen.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know this may not have turned out as some of you have expected it would be but a little bit of drama and more love wouldn't hurt :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe this is the 11th chapter! I couldn't have done it without all of you and your kind words! Hope you enjoy reading this story!**

* * *

'Hey you okay?' Eliza gave me a smile and gestured me to site next to her.

'Eliza, it's okay if you don't want to do…that. I respect whatever your reason is. I thought you wanted to so I didn't ask but apparently I was wrong and I misinterpreted your reactions. I'm sorry.' I kept my gaze on the ground as I sat next to her and told her what I really thought.

'Thank you. I will understand if you want to leave. I won't stop you. I mean… who would be as stupid as me to push away Dr Arizona Robbins, who always has people lining up for her. I can't even give you what you need… you know.'

I grabbed her hand and placed ours on my lap. I couldn't believe that she thought I would leave her because she didn't want sex. 'I need _you_. Eliza. You're talking as if I'm some kind of desperate, needy, sexual girlfriend! I am not! It really is okay!'I squeeze her hand to give her reassurance.

'Are you sure? It's not that easy to behave. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that you can't but it's just because I find it very hard to keep my hands off of you when you are next to me. Physically it would be my pleasure to have you naked in my bed but mentally I can't. I am not ready. You are absolutely gorgeous and I know you're whom every single gay girl wants.' She furrowed her brows and looked at me.

'Why are you assuming that there're so many girls out there for me?' I didn't understand why she thought about me like that though it may be true.

'People talk. Especially the nurses in your department. They know a lot about you and your history, definitely more than I do.'

'Oh dear… look, I can't deny that I was this spontaneous, flirtatious and hot girl when I first came to Seattle but I have changed and I don't want that kind of relationships anymore. They were meaningless. I just want to be with someone that I can eventually wake up to, share my days with and maybe even share my life with. I don't know about my future but I am totally sure that I don't want to play around anymore. Plus, I am a mother now!' I turned to my girlfriend and tried to convince her. I couldn't believe she thought I was still the college girl who liked to fool around. 'I chose to be with you not simply because I wanted to have physical intimacy, of course that is hard to resist, when my girlfriend is super attractive, hot, smart…'

'Really?' Eliza widened her eyes and gave me a relieved facial expression.

'Of course, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Actually, you could have told me so I wouldn't have pushed you.'

'You didn't push me. It was my fault that I didn't tell you earlier because I was scared so I tried to do that but I realised I couldn't.'

'Why were you scared?' I gave her a confused look.

'I like you so much and I was afraid that you would leave if I told you. Who would want a girlfriend who can't… Besides, you are so beautiful. I can't deny that I physically wanted you so much…' She looked at me with her sheepish eyes. They were so adorable but what she was thinking wasn't acceptable at all.

'Eliza Minnick! I had no idea I was such a bitch to you!' I raised my voice.

'That's not what I meant! It's just… it's something that I… experienced… It happened to me.' She slowed down her voice and exhaled before she sat back on her couch.

'What?' I raised my eyebrows and was waiting for her to continue.

'I was 21 when I met my first girlfriend in college. We were so in love and I thought I would spend my life with her. I loved her. So much.' Eliza smiled as she started telling me what exactly happened. 'I thought I was so lucky that I got to have a girlfriend that cared about me and really understood me. Everything seemed perfect but I was still that pure college girl who didn't want to have sex before marriage because I wanted to wait till she and I graduated and started our own family. When we had dated for about eight months, we were starting to be more intimate and I knew she wanted more from me so I told her what I was actually thinking. I was so silly that I thought she would understand and have the same thoughts.' She chuckled at herself and I knew what happened was really sad for her.

'Hey, are you okay? You don't have to tell me…' I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

'I'm fine. I'm over it, for a long time already. Anyway, she didn't respect me and she thought that I didn't love her enough so I refused to have sex with her. I still remembered she said we couldn't go any further if I didn't want to give her what she wanted.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that. Listen honey, I would never say that to you and that's not what I think about you. I swear.' I shook my head. She did not deserve that. I understood sex was important in a relationship and of course I loved it but it wasn't the only crucial thing that would connect us. I would never ever do that to her. I could tell how heartbroken that was to Eliza and no wonder she would think that I would leave. I tightened my grip on her arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead which was rested on my shoulder.

'Thank you. But if you change your mind later, please tell me. I won't blame you. Are you really sure you… _we_ can do this? It's not easy.' She was upright beside me and looking at me with her intense eyes.

'Honestly, I have never been involved in any relationships without physical connections but I am willing to try if that's what you want.'

'I just want you to make sure that you are okay with how we will make our relationship work because…'

'Because what?'

'Because I don't want to find out later that you regret and walk out with someone else.' She said with her hesitating voice as if she tried to tell me something.

'Did someone do that to you?' I knew the answer even before she answered me. She slightly nodded.

She exhaled. 'After my first girlfriend left, I didn't date again until I was 28. She was a peds attending and I was in my residency. She was a very intelligent, smart and caring mentor. I had never thought that I would fall for an attending when I was a resident but she was too attractive for me to ignore our affection for each other. She was the one who pursued me but apparently I was still scared of dating after my past experience so I decided to tell her that I preferred not having sex that soon before we started anything. She said she was totally okay with that and I trusted her. How stupid I was!'

'Don't tell me that she… forced you do it? Violently? Eliza…' Please tell me it wasn't what I was thinking!

'No. It was probably worse than that. I found her… in bed… with my best friend in an on call room.' She exhaled again and closed her eyes. I felt like I should tell her my past as well but I was afraid that she wouldn't trust me if I told her about what happened between me and Callie. The reason why we split up.

'Oh dear, I am sure it was devastating to you.'

'It was indeed. I was actually planning on proposing to her on our fourth year anniversary. Then I found out that. I was so mad and super upset. My ex blamed me for that since I was not willing to satisfy her physically so she had to seek someone else to fulfil her needs, my best friend apparently was the best choice. All three of us used to hang out a lot and I hadn't got any hint that the two of them… They were not new when I found them in bed. I still don't know why I was that stupid.'

Oh God, she must hate all the cheaters on earth but I felt like I should tell her that I was one of them. Of course I knew I did wrong and I would never do that again. I couldn't predict Eliza's reactions if I told her I cheated on Callie but I had to tell her at some point. I would rather do it sooner than later because I knew she hated people lie as well. The table would turn. She would probably walk out. I would get it if she thought that she couldn't trust me. After all, I didn't deserve her. She was too good and fragile. She didn't need more pain.

'Eliza, I can't believe how you lived through your pain…'

'I didn't, until I met you.' She cut me off with this which was making me even more guilty and scared though these words melted me.

'I am not that good. Not as what you thought I am. Eliza… I have a confession to make.' I gently put my left hand on her knee and brought my gaze to her gorgeous green eyes. 'Remember I told you I was married?' She slightly nodded. 'You know why I got a divorce?' She started furrowing her brows. 'I cheated on my ex-wife.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please hit review and let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Speaking of cheating, I couldn't say I was an expert though doing it once was enough to make me regret for the rest of my life. What happened between me and Callie was complicated but I wanted to be honest with Eliza. I had to let her know what kind of a person I was in reality even though she might walk out.

'What?' Eliza widened her eyes.

'You heard me right. I was a cheater but let me explain.' She didn't say anything. 'I lost my leg in a plane crash and I assume that you have already known. Callie, my ex-wife, made the call to cut off my leg and all of a sudden, I was another person. I felt crappy and useless. Losing a leg was disastrous to me so we had not been in good terms since that accident. We tried so hard to get back to where we were but nothing really worked. Then I met this doctor, Lauren, who came here to perform a surgery. I was so attracted to her, not simply by her appearance, but the fact that she made me feel me again. I was lack of confidence after losing my leg. Although I could get back to work after a long recovery period, I didn't feel the same anymore. I lost my glam. I stopped glowing. My marriage changed as well. It was Lauren who brought back the old me. She made me feel like I was still the roller-skate girl. She treated me as if I wasn't disabled at all. I slept with her and I regretted the second after I did that. I still do regret and I swear I will never do that again.' I was waiting for Eliza to snap at me. I was prepared for whatever she was going to say.

'Arizona, I am not here to judge you. I told you I like the current you, not the old you. Whatever happened in the past cannot be changed. As long as you know you will not do that again, that's fine.' Seriously? Was that it? 'For the sake of being honest, I have heard of different versions of your marriage and divorce in the hospital before so your past isn't completely new and shocking to me. But seriously, I don't care what you did in the past if you know what you are doing now.' Oh, she was too kind to me. To be honest, I didn't think I could handle that and trust my girlfriend if I was her who had crappy relationships. 'I meant it when I said that you relieved my pain. The story didn't just end there.' She took a sip in her tea which was probably cold by now.

'What are you talking about?'

'After my second long-term relationship ended, I really reflected where I went wrong. The conclusion was that she was probably right. I was the one to blame. We all have physical needs. If I gave her that, she wouldn't sleep with my best friend. We would have married each other and started our happy family.'

'Oh Eliza, you told her before you two started. It wasn't your fault.' I tried to convince her that she wasn't the wrong one here though I personally was surprised that the flirty and sexy Dr Eliza Minnick had a dating history like this.

'At least to some extent, I was responsible for that. So I decided to change and hoped that my relationships would end up better. I had been with two more people before I met you. I spontaneously gave them both what they needed physically. They didn't cheat on me but the problem was that I didn't feel our affection, the love that I was supposed to share with my girlfriend. Physically both relationships were awesome but they turned out only sexual. There were not enough mental connections. Apparently they were not what I wanted. My new approach didn't work well and I thought I would be alone forever until I met you. Five months ago, I was still this pathetic woman who just split up with her ex-girlfriend. I felt like a loser who could never figure out a good way to build up relationships. Then you came into my life. I didn't want to make the same mistake again so I wanted to feel the love first before we get there. I don't know if you have realised that I have tried to be careful but you are just so irresistible that I almost did wrong again. Arizona, I need you to know that you are amazing, inside out. I just need some time to get ready.' Her beautiful green eyes almost killed me. They looked into mine with reassurance. I knew my girlfriend was worried that I thought I was the problem here.

'Not a problem.' I gave her a peck on her lips. 'Promise me, don't ever force yourself to do anything you don't want to okay?'

'Okay.'

'Thanks for being so honest with my about your history. I really appreciate it. By the way, you do have a thing for peds surgeons, don't you?' I laughed.

'I guess I do. Don't worry though, I am not interested in Karev at all.'

'Hahaha! Look Eliza, I love hearing more about you and I think there's still a lot for us to find out about each other. The best way I would suggest we do it is to take some time off of work and spend more time together but only if you were up for it.' Please say yes!

'That's a good idea. How long do you want me to be off?'

'Two weeks?'

' _Two weeks_? You sure you won't get tired of me?' Seriously? She looked like she really meant it.

'I don't know. We'll see. People often say going on a vacation is the best way to know whether a couple will work in long-term. Are you up for this challenge which will mostly take place in another continent?' I teased her with an arrogant voice.

'You know who I am? I am Dr Minnick who is used to being challenged and is always the winner.' She played along with her confident smirk.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hit review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's go!**

* * *

Okay, so what I just heard from my girlfriend was surprising. I wouldn't have taken her as the pure teenage girl type but that was okay if she didn't want to do anything more intimate…yet. Honestly, I would just laugh and walk out if I was ten years younger. I meant, who would assume the super flirty, perky, confident and spontaneous Eliza Minnick who had pursued me since the day we had met to be someone without a very active sex life? That sounded ridiculous! But she was my girl and I wanted her with me, so yeah, it was okay because she mattered to me. She was all that mattered. Of course it would be so much better if she decided sooner that she was ready to take the next step because that would be easier for me. God, she was always stunning and I needed to try so hard to keep my hands to myself. But I could wait, until she was sure that she wanted to do that with me. I had always been ready for her, especially after the 'Washington terrorist attack' but I wouldn't mind waiting for her if that would do our relationship good. In the meantime, I would just make her happy with other things.

* * *

'Why the hell would I say yes to this trip with you? I still have no idea where we are going! Arizona, this is insane!' My girlfriend was rambling here, in the cab on our way to the airport but she was cute and I loved that I had surprises for her.

'I promise, you won't regret it!' I giggled and she noticed what I meant here.

'You thief!' She playfully rolled her eyes before laughing out loud.

'Yeah. I am. I stole your heart. ' I responded nonchalantly. I meant it and I was so glad that I had done it and now I was about to go on this vacation with my girlfriend for the first time. I just wanted her to be happy and us to know more about each other. I hoped everything would go smoothly and we would come back with stronger bonds. Glancing my right, she rested her head on my shoulder. The perfect silence fell between us but her sweet smile appeared at the corner of my eyes.

'Thank you.' We received our boarding passes after checking in at the kiosk. Carefully observing Eliza's reaction. She read the destination on them and looked at me with her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

'What? Is there a problem with it?'

'Arizona, are you kidding me? You are taking me to London?' I nodded with agreement. 'You have no idea I have always wanted to visit England! You are the best!' She leant in and pressed her lips against mine. 'Thank you baby.'

'You're welcome. Well, London is only the first stop of our English trip. I have other places planned. I think you'll like them.' I gave her a quick peck before we made our way to the security check.

* * *

Flying had always been hard for me but I would still do it if I needed to. Having Eliza beside me made everything easier but it still wasn't pleasant sitting on the plane when it was about to take off.

'Arizona.' I was too concentrated on my own thoughts and fear. 'Baby, are you okay?'

'Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine. Did you need me for something?' Eliza was staring at me with her intense eyes.

'I just wanted to ask you if _you_ needed anything… Arizona, you know you can tell me.' She looked really serious. I wondered if she had already known what was on my mind.

'I can't deny that you know me well.' I sighed. 'I don't particularly like flying, especially after the plane crash. It was horrible. I still fly when it is necessary but I'm not very comfortable on the plane. But as soon as we land, I will feel great. Sorry, I don't want to ruin our trip. Let's not talk about this! Shall we talk about our fun trip ahead?' I feigned my smile. In fact, I was so nervous but I didn't want Eliza to feel weird sitting next to me who was ruining her mood.

'No, this is not okay Arizona.' She took my hand and continued looking at me. 'You shouldn't be sorry. I should be. You don't like flying but you have planned this trip for us. Me. I am beyond grateful that you are taking me on this exciting trip. So you aren't ruining this at all. I care about you. Don't ever speak to me as if your feelings do not matter to me. Okay?' She sounded harsh.

'But you really don't need to share my fear or go through it with me. I'm okay on my own. I mean, doing this.'

'Say that again and I will find another seat on this plane and leave you alone here.' She kept staring at me with her green eyes and they were so pretty and I couldn't look away. 'I'm your girlfriend. You said you wanted us to get to know each other better in this trip and I told you about me a lot. It's time for you to return the favour.'

'There's really no need for you to...'

'Bye Arizona.' She was about to get up and leave.

'No! Don't go! Sorry.'

'Just listen to me okay? I'm here for you. I'm always here.'

I took her face with both of my hands. Kissing her like nobody was in the surrounding, we pulled each other closer. She kissed me back hard with her hands in my hair but she pulled back eventually.

'There are people here! Everyone is looking at us!' Eliza blushed and pushed me away when I tried to kiss her again.

'But I need some distraction!' I stated as a matter of fact.

She opened her mouth but had nothing said. 'Okay, you win. Just one more only!' I pulled her closer and quickly pressed my lips on hers. A soft moan released from her instantly and I loved that. I could finally spend all my time with her now and kiss her every day. Thinking about the two weeks ahead of us was enough to make me smile hard. She gave me a final peck and then laced our fingers together.

'You know I'm a good listener?' Her voice was soft and I knew I couldn't say no to her anymore.

'Well, sometimes I still dream about the plane crash when I'm anxious. It was awful. I hear everybody screaming in the dream as if I am back there in the woods. I usually get scared and woken up in sweat in the middle of the night but I have dreamt less of it lately. I have been better now. Still, whenever I fly, I get a little scared even though I clearly know that plane crashes don't happen all the time.' Eliza tightened her grip on my hand to remind me of her presence and that she was with me.

'It's going to be alright. You're doing great. So why don't we talk about our plans? That will be a good distraction! What have you got for us?' She tried to lighten the mood with her happy voice.

'Okay, I think you'll like my plans. We're going to different parts of England apart from London. Don't worry, I'm sure you have packed all the right outfits if you followed my guidance.'

'Now you are making me nervous. I never went on a vacation without knowing what exactly I will be doing.'

Leaning my head on her shoulder with our fingers laced made me feel so peaceful. 'Do you trust me?' I asked softly.

'Of course, more than anything.'

'Then there's nothing you need to worry about.' Closing my eyes as I found a comfy position to lean against Eliza.

I usually would use some wine to help me sleep on the plane but the comfort from Eliza just made my eyes heavy and I didn't need anything or anyone else to distract me from my fear. I liked having company when flying. I also liked that Eliza and I could reassure each other on different things. Falling asleep in her embrace was a most peaceful flying experience so far for me lately.

'And I'm here. So no worries for you too.' Feeling a gentle kiss on my forehead, I knew I was safe with my girl and I could just recharge a bit without being anxious.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so grateful that you're still following my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My twitter handle is sheafdreamer. I have enjoyed interacting with some of you lately! Feel free to talk about Greys and my story! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

We made it to London after a 9-hour flight. I was beyond exhausted but very excited for what I had planned for us tonight. I decided to take the public transport in London as it would be easier to avoid the busy traffic there. So we got the tube to the hotel, which was located in Central London and very easy to find. After the long flight, we were both tired and I only managed to sleep a little on the plane. Having Eliza by my side did help a lot but sleeping on a plane wasn't comfortable after all. I knew she didn't sleep much because she was so caring that she had always kept an eye on me. I loved having her beside me. It felt so good, safe and peaceful. I hadn't been feeling this way for a really long time. After the plane crash and all the hell I had been through, sometimes I would love nothing more than someone to take care of me and tell me things would be alright. She made me feel that. Being with her, I felt like I could sometimes leave things behind and be less tired.

I suggested that we had a quick nap after we finished checking in at the hotel because we definitely needed some good rest before the evening began. We would need to get ready before we were headed out because I had something exciting and important planned for us. Eliza hadn't known I had a significant plan yet but she was too sleepy to think about anything. She couldn't open her eyes once she saw the bed.

Glancing the bedside clock, it was about time to get up and get ready. Eliza was still sleeping peacefully beside me. She looked adorable but I didn't have the time to appreciate that now because I really had to wake her up for our evening plan.

* * *

'Eliza, wake up! We've slept for three hours!'

'Hmmm.' She stirred a little before she pulled the duvet over her head and turned her back against me. Maybe a softer approach would work…

'Pretty lady, would you like to go on a dinner date with your girlfriend?' I pulled the duvet down her head and whispered as I placed small kisses on her ear, all the way down to her neck.

'Who wouldn't want that?' Her voice was full of sleepiness before she giggled in my kisses.

'Come one, get up then!' I climbed down the bed and went to fresh up myself.

Tonight would be one of the most important nights in our trip because I planned on doing something meaningful for Eliza. I felt like I should do it for her. I had brought one of my favourite dresses with me. Gladly she listened to me and brought a beautiful outfit with her as well.

'Eliza! Are you ready? Please be quick! I don't want to be late!' I shouted to my girlfriend who was still in the bathroom getting ready.

'One more minute!' I was looking at the mirror to make sure my make up was perfect and that I looked great this evening.

'Hey, do you think my outfit is good enough? I have just suddenly realised that the colour of my heels may not be a perfect match to my dress.' I asked as I walked over to the bathroom.

'I'm sure you look gorgeous as always! Why are you so serious? It's just a dinner date! Relax, and you're beautiful.' Eliza gave me a peck on the lips. She reassured me because she hadn't known what I had planned for us. For _Her_. She didn't know why I was a bit nervous.

'Thank you baby. And wow…' Looking at her after she pulled back, her whole body appeared in front of me. That strapless mini black dress, showing a perfect portion of her cleavage… 'You're beyond beautiful!'

* * *

Taking Eliza's hand in my own, I guided her into a high rise building in the central business district of London.

'Here we are!' I took Eliza to this garden on top of the building with 35 floors. Standing at the balcony of the three-storey greenhouse, the sun was setting with London in the background. I chose this time for us to visit and have dinner because I wanted this evening to be as romantic and nice as it could be. I wanted good memories for us.

'Wow, this is picturesque! You see the Tower Bridge? And this tall pointed building opposite? London is so pretty!' Eliza was so excited and gladly she liked this place.

'Yes, it's amazing!' Having taken a few pictures of the sunset and appreciated the skyline of London, I suggested that we went back inside the building as it was getting chilly and windy in the evening. 'Much as I want to stay here with you, I don't want you to get cold in your mini dress. Let's get inside!'

'Where are we going next?' Eliza asked me.

'Nowhere. We're having dinner here. I made a reservation for us in the restaurant here in this garden. Come with me.' There were a few restaurants in this building. I knew having dinner here in the evening would be the best time of the day to dine here with one of my favourite people in this world.

'Oh…okay.' She gave me a smile.

I booked a table in a fancy Italian restaurant here and I specifically required a table that faced the big window so we would be able to see the whole evening London in front of us. Super nice!

Settling down, I was happy that everything so far had gone well. But Eliza was looking at me with her furrowed brows. 'What's wrong, Eliza?'

'Hmm, nothing. But… what's the occasion?'

'What do you mean?' I didn't understand what she was asking this question.

'This place is stunning! Everything is so nice! Is there a reason why we're doing this? Cause it doesn't look like a normal date to me at all.' My girlfriend wasn't stupid. After all she was a smart surgeon. I should know that.

'Do you like it? Everything I have planned for us?' I tried to switch her attention and avoid her question because I didn't want to spoil anything about tonight to her yet.

'Of course! I love it and I am happy about everything. Thank you!'

'It's alright! As long as you're happy, nothing else matters. That's why we're here! I want you to be happy.' Giving her my signature smile, she looked so comfortable smiling back at me. 'To this trip!' Clinking our glasses, I really did hope that the rest of our trip would be as good as the start of it.

The three-course meal was great. Towards the end of the meal, I excused myself for the loo and informed the waiter to present what I had earlier prepared for Eliza. Settling back at my seat, I gave the waiter an eye contact to tell him that we were ready.

'The food is awesome. Good choice Arizona!'

'You have to know that I always make good choices of food, wine and my girlfriend.' I smirked. 'And you should also know that this is not the end of dinner.'

She gave me a confusing expression. One of the waiters the came up with a big bunch of roses and our dessert with 'Happy birthday' written on it with chocolate sauce.

'Baby, happy belated birthday!' I was so nervous waiting for her to respond. Apparently she dropped her jaw.

'Thank you! But I didn't expect this at all. Why? The residents told me you don't like birthday celebrations. Honestly that's why I didn't mention anything about my birthday at all.' She had lots of questions but she gave me a big grin.

'I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind I'm doing this celebration weeks later than your birthday. I know I'm very late and you're right. I don't like birthdays very much but I thought I would have at least a quiet meal with you on your birthday and then we had that fight. You were in Washington and I thought I lost you… There was so much going on. I don't care about my stupid likes and dislikes anymore. I just want you to be happy… with me of course! I can't even imagine losing you. I can't lose you Eliza. I know I should have done this earlier but I think doing this at the beginning of our first trip together means even more.'

Her eyes were a bit teary. 'This is the best time to do this. I…I don't even know what to say but one thing that I'm sure of is that I am very happy to have come here with you.' She reached for my hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Eliza was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and I was already lying on the bed. I wasn't quite sleepy yet because of the jet lag but I was trying to close my eyes and rest. I wanted to wait for Eliza to come to bed and at least kiss her goodnight before we go to sleep. It was our official first night together. After this evening, I could feel a closer bond between us that I wanted to see her and talk to her all the time. Not that I was needy or clingy, I just felt comfortable with her that I could talk, share my things and spend every moment with her.

I had my back to Eliza's side of the bed. Hearing the bathroom light being switched off, I was soon melted in her embrace, spooning me from the back and resting her face against mine.

'Hmm… you smell good. You awake?' She inhaled and deeps her head in my hair.

'Yeah.' I didn't move as I really loved her front pressing against my back. It was warm in her arms.

'Thanks so much for the evening. I loved it and really enjoyed it with you.' She placed a kiss on my cheek.

'Glad you liked it! I was so worried that you would feel awkward about celebrating your birthday weeks after it.' I chuckled.

'No, I'm happy as long as you're with me. I really appreciate what you have done for me. I know it's only been a day since we started this journey but planning a trip isn't easy. You are so busy with your job and you didn't let me lift a finger. Thanks for the hard work! I can already tell that the entire trip will be amazing… Look honey, I don't want to be pushy or anything but…' She sounded weird. Why was she suddenly changing the subject? Was she about to say something that she wasn't satisfied? I took her arm around my waist and turned around to face her.

'But what?' I was concerned.

'But… I mean… I have to tell you that, I love you.' Oh god she said it. 'I don't expect you to say it back. You don't have to. I don't want you to feel forced. I know you may not be on the same page with me but it's okay. I get that…' Okay, she had started rambling. Pressing my lips hard against hers, I needed her to shut up. Her hands cupped my face with a low moan released. Having a deep and needy kiss before pulling back, our eyes locked and I could see the honesty and love in her eyes. What on Earth made her think that I wasn't feeling the same? Our foreheads resting against each other, I needed her to know what was on my mind.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please hit review! Let me know what you think about this chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your continuous support! Sorry, this is a short chapter but I hope you will like it!**

* * *

Falling asleep in each other's arms was pretty good. I would say it was one of the best things so far. I knew it had only been a day since we started our trip but I had already enjoyed it very much. I meant, we hadn't been any more intimate than we did before but having Eliza by my side all the time, listening to her voice and her breathing while she was sleeping was perfect. I thought it would be hard to keep my hands off of my hot girlfriend. It turned out being easier than I thought it would be. I guessed watching her sleep in the morning had become my favourite thing to do now. She looked absolutely adorable while she was sleeping. Much as I loved staying in the bed with her, I desperately needed the loo. I climbed off the bed carefully, fully aware of my sleepy girlfriend's presence.

I finished what I had to do in the bathroom and got ready while Eliza was still sleeping, totally unaware that I had already gotten up. Slowly walking back to the bed, I couldn't stop staring at the sleeping beauty who was laying on her stomach with both of her hands underneath the pillow. I sat beside her and couldn't help but gently caress her face, then her hair.

'Wake up, sleepy girl.' I whispered in her ear and tickled her on the waist, making her to roll away from me and give me her back.

'Mmm, go away!' She was apparently annoyed by me so she pulled the cover up to her head. What a lovely girlfriend I had!

'Wake up please! We have so much to do today!' I decided to climb into bed again, pull down her cover and place lots of small kisses on her temple, cheeks, ears, all the way to her neck, causing giggles from my grumpy girlfriend. Then my alarm on my phone went off. I had to get out of the bed and turn it off. Noticing a few notifications on my phone, I tried to read and replied them. All from my parents asking me about the trip.

Eliza finally got up while I was texting them back. Wrapping her arms around my waist, I felt her tight embrace and I really liked that honestly. Turning around to catch her eyes, I gave her a pout. 'Well… Dr Minnick, you just asked me to go away.'

'You know I didn't mean that.' Slightly pushing her away, she gave me a groan and I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore. She suddenly pulled me into her arms. It was a very tight embrace, which she hadn't given me lately. The silence fell between us. I wasn't sure if there was anything wrong. Maybe she was just emotional in the morning so I just quietly stroked her hair and held her waist. But seconds had passed… she still gave me nothing.

'Hey baby, what's wrong?' I asked with a soft voice.

'Nothing. Just… hold me.'

'Okay…' I was a little confused now.

'You know what? I haven't been this happy for a very long time. I thought I would never find someone who would truly respect and love me after all those people I had come across. So, I just need to hug you to convince myself that you're real and that you're really with me now.' She said as she buried her head in my hair.

'I would love to hug you every day. Look, _we_ are together. And of course I'm real. I'm not some kind of robots. But you're right, I love you. I do love you, Eliza Minnick.' I said as I pulled back and placed a kiss on her lips.

'I love you, too. I can't believe that we love each other!' Her adorable smile appeared on her beautiful face.

'You silly! Of course we do. Now, please go get ready because I'm very hungry!' We released each other so I could get some food soon!

* * *

Dr Eliza Minnick, who was always brave and confident in front of her colleagues and students at work, had never been on my mind as a fragile woman before we started dating. I never would have assumed her to be the type which needed reassurance. I was somehow glad that I made the decision to go on a trip with her. Actually, where we were going didn't matter at all. As long as she was happy with me and we could have every single chance to get to know more about each other, I would happily go anywhere with her. The morning laziness, grumpiness, snuggles and the three words hadn't been expected at all before this trip but I did love them all. I loved Eliza and everything about her. While I was waiting for her to get changed, I couldn't stop smiling and looking forward to the rest of our journey. After all we had both been through these years and the recent uncertainty in our hearts, I was feeling lucky that we had both found each other and we could just leave everything behind and go to somewhere that nobody was supposed to know us. No Avery. No Richard. No Bailey. I loved my colleagues, every single one! But I disliked how they had treated Eliza and the awkward position that they had put me in. So now, at least I could escaped from them for some time and enjoy England with my girlfriend.

'Arizona, you ready to go?' Eliza asked as she put her earrings on.

'Yeah, I need some breakfast so badly, please!'

'Lead the way, Dr Robbins!'

Taking her hand, I was more than ready to have some fun in London and let every English know that the gorgeous woman beside me was mine!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I cannot imagine there are still people reading this story! Please let me know what you think. I do look forward to your reviews :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! A big thank you to you all! I try to Google translate them if they aren't in English and I'm super grateful for them! Sorry it's been a while. I have started another new story but don't worry, I will still continue with this one. You're very welcome to read both!**

* * *

It'd been amazing going on this trip with Eliza. I enjoyed spending every single day with her, like I would never get enough of her. Her scent, her smile, her gorgeous green eyes were spectacular. People in London had had their eyes on her, men and women! But I wouldn't mind because she was mine! No one could ever steal her from me, not even an eye contact from her! So far we had been to the typical tourist spots like the Big Ben, London Eye, Westminster Abbey… They were all beautiful. My parents had been telling me to stay safe and be aware of any danger. But I saw London as a beautiful place with kind hearted people. It would be a strong and pretty city as always. All I had seen was love and glam. And I was fully aware that I had the most beautiful woman with me and that made me live with no fear.

Watching the view of the Thames with a gorgeous woman sitting opposite me on the 35th floor with a glass of champagne in our hands, what had I done to deserve this? Sure, I could always have come here by myself and enjoy this nice English afternoon tea with a woman or whoever, but having Eliza with me here? It was something else. She was the one I loved. I couldn't quite figure out why I had fallen in love more with her during this trip. It was probably the whole European romantic atmosphere. No matter what it was, I knew I actually enjoyed living with her like I didn't even want her to leave my side for a second! I meant, living with her had actually worked and I had got to know her more. I still wanted to know every bit of her and create more of our original memories.

Feeling my beloved girlfriend staring at me, I raised my eyebrows and gave her a confusing look. 'What?'

'Nothing.' She shrugged.

'Say it. Eliza.'

'Well, I have an idea. I know you've already got plans for us and you may be tired after having walked so much these few days but I just suddenly have this little idea. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I will be perfectly fine with that.' The adorable smile she was giving me was something irresistible to me and I knew whatever she was going to say, I wouldn't be able to deny her.

'What is it?'

'Do you wanna have some fun tonight?' Her eyes are sparkling and she was so perky. Oh what was she talking about exactly?

'Like what kind of fun? Dr Minnick? You gotta be specific.' I smirked.

'Okay, would you like to have a night out? I found this nice club in Central London online. I thought you might want to have some drinks and dance tonight.' She was waiting for me to respond. Clubbing? I normally would like the idea of it but being a tourist meant so much walking for me and my feet already hurt. Looking at my girlfriend's begging eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to her though.

'Eliza, I can't think of anything better to spend the night with you.' I returned my signature smile and gently touched her hand across the table.

* * *

Leading me to the club Eliza found on Oxford Street, she took my hand and pulled me inside. It wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. It wasn't full yet, probably because it was still early now, just half eleven. It was more like a bar than a club. The songs were surprisingly old school, like the 70s or 80s. Seriously?

'You sure we are in the right place?' I raised my eyebrows and gave her an uncertain look.

'Hey, come on! It's gonna be fun! Weren't you born in those years?' She gave me her perky look.

'Eliza Minnick! I was. So were you!' I raised my voice.

'Oh no! You come from the 70s. I was born in the 80s. I'm fully aware of that!' She laughed.

'Are you saying I'm old?' I played along.

'I love you, Arizona!' Giving me a peck on my lips, 'let's dance!'. She took my hand and walked us to the middle of the crowd. Another song starting, she put her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. As long as my girlfriend was happy and with me, I would be willing to do whatever she wanted. After all it was the whole point of this trip, to get to know her. Now I knew her taste of music. Special. Really special.

 ** _I know your eyes in the morning sun_**

 ** _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_**

 ** _And the moment that you wander far from me_**

 ** _I want to feel you in my arms again_**

 ** _And you come to me on a summer breeze_**

 ** _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_**

 ** _And it's me you need to show_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

Pulling my girlfriend closer, I put my chin on her shoulder and leant against her. 'You're so beautiful tonight.' I whispered into her ear. Having her in my arm was the thing I wanted to do every day. Touching her, feeling her presence, looking at her, was all I wanted to think about. I didn't know what the future would hold for us after we went back to Seattle but I just wanted to enjoy every moment with her while we still could.

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _I really mean to learn_**

 ** _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_**

 ** _Breaking us down_**

 ** _When they all should let us be_**

 ** _We belong to you and me_**

Yeah, we belonged to each other. Swaying with her, I couldn't help but put my lips against my pretty girlfriend's. Cupping her cheek with one hand and another roaming on her half-naked back with only a crop top on it. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, she mirrored my moves and touched me all over my back and waist. Our tongues once again exploring each other's mouths.

 ** _I believe in you_**

 ** _You know the door to my very soul_**

 ** _You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_**

 ** _You're my saviour when I fall_**

 ** _And you may not think_**

 ** _I care for you_**

 ** _When you know down inside_**

 ** _That I really do_**

 ** _And it's me you need to show_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

Air became an issue, she broke the kiss and made her way to my neck. I couldn't suppress anymore and gave her a soft moan. Her lips nipping every inch of my neck and jawline. Pulling my hair to one side, she didn't give up every chance to kiss my neck. She went up to my ear and bit my earlobe. 'Mm... You smell so good.' Her hands never left my hips and then gave me a squeeze on my ass. Her lips came back to mine eventually. Our foreheads against each other's. I closed my eyes and held her tight. Just to take in this perfect moment and silence. We were like in another room with no one else. Just us. Feeling our love for each other. Nothing had to be said. What we just did was hot but it wasn't only about making out, our kissing and touching. There was something more in it. There was so much love in it.

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _I really mean to learn_**

 ** _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_**

 ** _Breaking us down_**

 ** _When they all should let us be_**

 ** _We belong to you and me_**

'I love you baby.' I broke the silence coz I really wanted to say it to her.

'I know. Me too.' Coming here was the best idea ever. The soft music created a perfect atmosphere for us. We didn't want anything too loud or crazy right now coz we needed to have our own moments, time that we reserved for each other.

 ** _And you come to me on a summer breeze_**

 ** _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_**

 ** _And it's me you need to show_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _How deep is your love_**

 ** _I really mean to learn_**

 ** _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_**

 ** _Breaking us down_**

 ** _When they all should let us be_**

 ** _We belong to you and me_**

The song fading out, she pulled back and looked into my eyes. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Sure. Just get what you want, I'll have the same!' I could really use a cold drink now to calm me down from what we just did. It was so good and of course I wanted more from Eliza but I wouldn't push her. I would just wait and let her tell me when she was ready. Looking at her back as she walked over to the bar, I had always known that she was worth the wait.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long lyrics! I would love to know what you all think about this chapter!**

 **Song: How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees**


End file.
